Coletânea 28 Dias
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Um desafio, uma protagonista - Hinata Hyuuga - e 28 combinações. *S2* Coletânea de drabbles em resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL do facebook.
1. SasuHina - Um Toque

**Coletânea Vinte e Oito Dias**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook.**

 ***Iniciada dia 01 de Fevereiro de 2018 e Finalizada no dia 28 de Fevereiro***

 **Dia 1**

 **Casal: SasuHina**

 **Tema: Música (Body Talk - Majid Jordan)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Somente os utilizo nos meus clichês cotidianos. xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Um Toque**

 **~*S2*~**

— Toque-me — Sasuke Uchiha disse do jeito mandão que fascinava Hinata Hyuuga.

Titubeantes frente ao convite, as pontas dos dedos roçaram a pele do rosto masculino sentindo certa aspereza.

Dominante, ele espalmou as mãos imperiosas sobre as dela para aumentar o contato.

A afobação não agradou a Hyuuga que as afastou.

Antes que ele pudesse amargar a rejeição, duas pequeninas mãos o embalaram, deslizando por cada detalhe, apalpando, sentindo a textura, umedecendo dois dedos ao mergulha-los entre as bordas macias de sua boca.

A respiração dele tornou-se pesada.

Ela prosseguiu tateando, deliciando-se ao captar a pulsação veloz ecoando pelas veias do pescoço. Era bom sentir que mexia com os sentidos dele na mesma intensidade que ele bagunçava os seus. Deslizou uma palma até pousa-la no lado esquerdo do tórax masculino.

Hinata sorriu.

Cega de nascimento, contava com os sentidos restantes para desvendar o mundo. Desde que conhecera Sasuke nem neles confiava. O tom de voz sempre autoritário e sério não convencera ao declarar seu amor. O cheiro atraente transformava o olfato em péssimo conselheiro. Sasuke recorrera ao tato para mostrar sua sinceridade.

Um toque, dissera, e ela acreditaria que a amava loucamente.

Observando a alegria na face amada, Sasuke teve certeza que alcançara o objetivo com o pedido/ordem.

Ele não era de muitas palavras e demonstrações afetuosas, isso a fizera duvidar, mas o coração pulsando veloz contra o toque dela não falava, gritava apaixonado que lhe pertencia.

Igualmente apaixonada, inclinou-se oferecendo os lábios.

O paladar ansiava absorver sua parcela de amor.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Essa fic é minha resposta ao desafio um mês de AllHina. Cada dia do mês haverá um par diferente para a Hinata e em cada semana uma categoria diferente. A categoria da semana é música, os escolhidos do dia são o casal SasuHina e a canção Body Talk de Majid Jordan.**

 **Adorei a ideia do evento Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, sendo fã da Hinata e amando a maioria das combinações com essa personagem fiquei feliz com o mínimo ser de 200 palavras, o que me permitir participar apesar da correria do meu dia e do pouco acesso ao word. Fora que lerei muitas ones com a minha personagem favorita.**

 **Desconhecia a música, mas curti a letra e o clipe psicodélico, rs. Depois de muito pensar saiu essa ideia pequena e fofa como gosto, com pouca relação com a letra, mas espero que curtam.**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy Moon**


	2. PainHina - Duas Opções

**Resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook.**

 **Dia 2**

 **Casal: PainHina**

 **Tema: Música (Louis Tomlinson - Back To You - Feat. Bebe Rexha & Digital Farm Animals)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Somente os utilizo na alegria e na tristeza.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Duas Opções**

 **~*S2*~**

Entorpecido, caído em seu próprio vômito, Pain era tragado pelas merdas que consumira e falara no dia anterior. A voz sempre doce e gentil, transmutada em lágrimas amargas, zunia em seus ouvidos.

— Te dou duas opções...

Círculo vicioso. Brigas, lágrimas, rompimentos, súplicas e voltas. Acostumara-se a ser perdoado, cuidado e amado, apesar de suas falhas e inconsequências.

Enlaçado pelos espinhos da escuridão e soberba, ignorara, até uma alma compassiva como a de Hinata tinha limite.

— Pain, eu te amo, mas não aguento mais...

Afastou os curtos fios acobreados de seu rosto encontrando-os úmidos pelo suor, pela bebida, pela lama que chafurdava sua existência.

Um simples desabafo da mulher amada desencadeara uma nova briga.

— Você não é o homem por quem me apaixonei... mudou... para pior...

Ela jamais o conhecera, ocultara sua pior face por meses. Ele era uma carcaça vazia, sempre fora, mas, por um tempo, a jovem de longo cabelo azulado o preencheu com sua alegria e amor.

Tentara resistir, por ela, mas a dor implorava pela enxurrada. Necessitava do líquido quente na garganta, surfando em suas veias, apagando as perdas pelo caminho.

— Procure ajuda... ou me esqueça...

Gravado em sua retina, por cima do estupor e por baixo de sua estupidez, decepcionados olhos perolados o observavam a espera de uma resposta. Tristes desviaram-se e partiram em silêncio.

As íris roxas acompanhavam as luzes amareladas se movendo pouco a pouco pelo teto de gesso, aguardando o retorno dela, até a escuridão tomar o lugar da luz.

Ela não viria.

As opções continuavam lá, uma sussurrando que dessa vez ele teria de dar o primeiro passo de muitos para reconquista-la, a outra o olhando com pena, ambas sabiam que ele jamais conseguiria esquecê-la.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A - Essa fic é minha resposta ao desafio um mês de AllHina. Cada dia do mês haverá um par diferente para a Hinata e em cada semana uma categoria diferente. A categoria da semana é música, os escolhidos do dia são o casal PainHina e a canção Back To You - Feat. Bebe Rexha & Digital Farm Animals de Louis Tomlinson. **

**Não é necessário participar de todos os dias e o mínimo é de 200 palavras, perfeito para mim.**

 **Diferente do primeiro dia, assim que li a tradução tive a ideia para a fic, embora muito parecida com uma one que escrevi desse mesmo casal com a diferença que nessa o final é aberto. Sei que a maioria odeia, culpem o fato de não gostar dessa combinação e carregar certo ressentimento pelo Pain do anime. Curti escrever e espero que quem chegou até aqui tenha curtido pelo menos um pouquinho.**

 **Link do evento:**

 **. ?fbid=1548551698573710 &set=gm.705442422984458&type=3&theater&ifg=1 **

**Imagem retirada de um site que escolheu os 10 casais mais estranhos de Naruto. xD**

 **Link:**

 **/c/naruto-shippuden-online/page/blog/top-10-casais-mais-estranhos-de-naruto/XdMn_d5UgujPoZXM2vnnp6oGlJmYR3EplP**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy Moon** **n**


	3. LeeHina - Tríade

**Resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook.**

 **Dia 3**

 **Casal: LeeHina**

 **Tema: Música (Livin' la Vida Loca - Ricky Martin)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Somente os utilizo nas brisagens da vida. xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Tríade**

 **~*S2*~**

 _Incomuns._

Fanático por exercícios, Rock Lee tinha o fogo da juventude queimando em suas veias. Só de olha-lo ao longo do dia em suas sessões frenéticas de treinamento as pessoas cansavam.

Fissurada em superstições, Hinata Hyuuga frequentemente era chamava de bruxa. Sabia ler o futuro das pessoas em cartas, tinha um gato preto que a seguia por todo lado e plantava ervas no quintal.

 _Opostos._

Hinata amava a tranquilidade de sentar no jardim e fazer mapas astrais.

Lee adorava aventura, novidades, vê-lo parado era raro.

 _Apaixonados._

Quando casaram o murmurinho foi inevitável.

Ninguém compreendia como alguém com excesso de entusiasmo apaixonou-se por uma pessoa tímida e serena.

Alguns, quando viam Lee simplesmente apreciando a tranquilidade do dia ao lado da namorada, diziam ser fruto de feitiçaria. O argumentou perdia sentido quando Hinata acompanhava o namorado em uma de suas sessões de exercícios.

Lee concordava. Havia sido enfeitiçado e agradecia por isso todos os dias. Ela era única, tomou seu coração e o recompensava com amor. O que mais podia pedir?

Hinata ria. Se havia um "feitiço" naquele casamento fora feito por Lee. Ele a levava ao limite, levando-a da tranquilidade do lar para alguma atividade inusitada. Dançar na chuva; escalar uma montanha; nadar cercada de tubarões. Cada dia ao lado dele era uma aventura.

 _Tríade._

Amigos, amantes, companheiros, não tinham a menor dúvida que se completavam. A única magia que os unia, e quem em poucos meses os transformaria em três, era a do amor.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Essa fic é minha resposta ao desafio um mês de AllHina** **do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook. Cada dia do mês haverá um par diferente para a Hinata e em cada semana um categoria. Não é preciso participar de todos os dias e o mínimo é de 200 palavras. A categoria da semana é música, os escolhidos do dia são o casal LeeHina e a canção Livin' la Vida Loca do Ricky Martin.**

 **Amei demais a seleção de hoje. 3 Brisei muito e transformei uma música agitada em um romance água-com-açúcar, mas tá valendo. xD**

 **Link do evento:**

 **. ?fbid=1548551698573710 &set=gm.705442422984458&type=3&theater&ifg=1 **

**Link da imagem:**

 **art/April-Lee-Hinata-117760317**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy Moon**


	4. ItaHina - Quarta Curva

**Resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook.**

 **Dia 4**

 **Casal: ItaHina**

 **Tema: Música (Put it on me – Mistah Mez)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Somente os utilizo nas curvas da vida. xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Quarta Curva**

 **~*S2*~**

Ele era o chefe, mas no volante ela mandava.

Segurando-se com força, Itachi Uchiha soltou um palavrão contra o fone de comunicação quando na primeira curva Hinata Hyuuga executou um *drift.

— É um treinamento de velocidade Hyuuga! — Itachi reclamou sentindo o coração disparado no peito.

— Só quero me divertir com essa belezinha — ela retrucou.

O visor escuro do capacete tornava impossível ver a expressão dela, mas Itachi tinha certeza que sorria.

— Mantenha o foco — exigiu em um sinal claro de desaprovação.

— Ok, chefinho!

Palavras vazias. Na segunda curva ela repetiu o movimento, rindo.

Itachi agradeceu mentalmente o investimento que fizera na tração das rodas traseiras, xingando-se por ter se gabado disso.

— O que quer provar, Hinata?

— Coloque-me nas disputas de drift — ela pediu, não pela primeira vez, executando o movimento na terceira curva com perfeição.

Itachi zelava pela segurança dela, mas, obviamente, a piloto amava ignorar sistematicamente seus cuidados e receios. Os diversos troféus já não eram suficientes, ela queria mais emoção e Itachi sabia que não descansaria enquanto não alcançasse seu objetivo.

— Você venceu! — disse entredentes, o punho fechado doendo na derrapagem da quarta curva.

Quase enfartou quando inesperadamente Hinata executou um *cavalo-de-pau.

— Ficou louca! — esbravejou retirando o capacete.

Ela se desfez dos cintos de segurança e o capacete, expondo as bochechas coradas e o sorriso luminoso, e pulou sobre seu colo jogando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Acostumado aos rompantes apaixonados, Itachi deslizou as mãos pelas curvas de sua garota, esquecendo-se da afronta para receber deliciado o ataque dos lábios sedutores.

Quem conhecia Hinata Hyuuga pensava que era gentil e tímida. Ingênuos! Ela era uma menina má fascinada por adrenalina. Ele a amava por isso.

 **~*S2*~**

 ***Drift:** ou Drifting, é um estilo de condução de carros, especialmente preparados para o efeito, que consiste em utilizar várias técnicas de derrapagem nas curvas, fazendo com que o carro deslize de lado, preferencialmente em alta velocidade.

 ***Cavalo-de-pau:** manobra executada com veículo automotor, que consiste numa freada brusca e giro ou guinada do volante, fazendo o veículo derrapar e dar meia volta até parar em posição invertida

 **N/A – Essa fic é minha resposta ao desafio um mês de AllHina** **do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook. Cada dia do mês haverá um par diferente para a Hinata e em cada semana um categoria. Não é preciso participar de todos os dias e o mínimo é de 200 palavras. A categoria da semana é música, os escolhidos do dia são o casal ItaHina e a canção Put it on me – Mistah Mez.**

 **Amo a Hinata, sou fissurada no Itachi, junte minhas duas paixões e eu me derreto de emoção. Mesmo assim não foi fácil escrever essa fic. Não conhecia a música e, infelizmente, a letra é... difícil arrancar algo dali quando não entendo nada de inglês e o tradutor não ajuda, rs. Mas achei um clipe alternativo com cenas de carros e saiu essa pequena resposta que espero que curtam.**

 **Convido todos os meus leitores que amam a Hinata Hyuuga a participarem escrevendo, lendo ou ambos. Como leitora garanto que tem muita one maravilhosa saindo do evento.**

 **Bora encher o mundo com fanfics diversificadas da Hyuuga, lê-las e, se o coração de vocês desejarem, comenta-las para incentivar mais e mais fics. 3**

 **Link do evento:**

 **. ?fbid=1548551698573710 &set=gm.705442422984458&type=3&theater&ifg=1 **

**Link da imagem:**

 **art/It-s-Itachi-again-D-55945581**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy Moon**


	5. NejiHina - Mão Trêmula

**Resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook.**

 **Dia 5**

 **Casal: NejiHina**

 **Tema: Música (Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer - Caetano Veloso)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... só os uso no amor e na guerra.**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Mão**

 **~*S2*~**

Naquela manhã ensolarada os girassóis se abriram e uma fagulha acendeu-se nos olhos opacos de Hinata.

— _Ensinarei como planta-los_ — Neji dissera, beijando-a apaixonadamente após declarar sorrindo: — _Quando abrirem se lembrará de mim_.

Por meses sua mente andava em círculos, apagava momentos, transformava outros, mas quando os girassóis se abriam era lançada aquela tarde. Ao aconchego dos braços fortes, aos corações em sintonia e ao calor dos lábios molhados de sal.

— _É por pouco tempo_ — dissera contra seu cabelo.

Apoiando-se com dificuldade no corrimão, desceu os degraus para o jardim. Na mão manchada pela idade a carta amarelada, amassada e rasurada pelo tempo, a mesma mão que acenara em despedida antes de abrigar-se contra o peito esperançoso pelo retorno.

Hipnotizada pelos girassóis, sentou-se em um banco para aprecia-los, a mente resgatando os traços do rosto amado quando na noite anterior mal lhe dava uma pista do próprio nome.

O vento bagunçou os ralos fios brancos, lançou contra o corpo frágil à tempestade de toda uma vida aguardando e retirou da mão trêmula as palavras fatais, carregando-as para longe.

— _Receberei o suficiente para comprar uma casa e começar a nossa família_.

A promessa jamais se cumprira. Rosas floresciam na guerra não girassóis.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Essa fic é minha resposta ao desafio um mês de AllHina** **do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook. Cada dia do mês haverá um par diferente para a Hinata e em cada semana um categoria. Não é preciso participar de todos os dias e o mínimo é de 200 palavras. A categoria da semana é música, os escolhidos do dia são o casal NejiHina e a canção Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer do Caetano Veloso.**

 **Esperava ansiosa uma música nacional, ao ver o nome logo lembrei do filme** _ **Lisbela e o Prisioneiro**_ **, não cheguei a ver o filme, mas a música é tocada na divulgação. Bem, NejiHina não é um dos meus preferidos, o que explica o fato de que em quatro histórias em três ele não vive, incluindo essa, mas espero que quem leu tenha curtido.**

 **in**

 **Convido todos os meus leitores que amam a Hinata Hyuuga a participarem escrevendo, lendo ou ambos. Como leitora garanto que tem cada one maravilhosa saindo do evento.**

 **Bora encher o mundo com fanfics diversificadas da Hyuuga, lê-las e, se o coração de vocês desejarem, comenta-las para incentivar mais e mais fics. 3**

 **Link do evento:**

 **. ?fbid=1548551698573710 &set=gm.705442422984458&type=3&theater&ifg=1 **

**Link da imagem:**

 **/entry/121731313**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy Moon**


	6. NaruHina - Porto Seguro

**Resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook.**

 **Dia 6**

 **Casal: NaruHina**

 **Tema: Música (Mirrors - Justin Timberlake)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Somente os utilizo pra desestressar do trabalho. xD**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Porto Seguro**

 **~*S2*~**

Com o corpo dolorido, Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage de Konohagakure, ergueu os olhos ao se aproximar de casa. Luzes estavam apagadas, algo corriqueiro desde que assumira seu posto.

A fadiga o castigava nos últimos dias, junto com a pilha de trabalho colocada em sua mesa a cada manhã. Por causa delas passara três dias dormindo em cima de sua escrivaninha. Sua alimentação só não fora prejudicada porque Hinata lhe enviava quatro refeições diárias.

Sorriu ao chegar ao quarto e encontrar a esposa adormecida.

Depois de um banho relaxante, deitou-se aconchegando o tórax desnudo as costas da esposa, a mão deslizando pela cintura feminina até descansar em sua barriga.

— Naruto... — ela murmurou sonolenta.

Naruto sorriu, plantando um beijo suave em sua nuca.

Despedira-se do garoto solitário desde que deixara o amor dela refletir em seu coração. Tinha um lar aconchegante para voltar, filhos para abraçar e uma esposa que o apoiava incondicionalmente.

Os outros a enxergavam como mãe, amiga e esposa exemplar. Naruto a reconhecia como a mulher forte que o colocou no caminho certo quando quase desistiu de lutar.

Adormecendo contra a maciez da esposa, novamente concluiu que o amor de sua vida, Hinata Uzumaki, sempre seria seu porto seguro.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Essa fic é minha resposta ao desafio um mês de AllHina** **do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook. Cada dia do mês haverá um par diferente para a Hinata e em cada semana um categoria. Não é preciso participar de todos os dias e o mínimo é de 200 palavras. A categoria da semana é música, os escolhidos do dia são o casal NaruHina e a canção Mirrors - Justin Timberlake.**

 **Embora tenha muita dificuldade em escrever com esse casal, amo por demais NaruHina e não resistir a escrever uma história fofinha 3, mesmo que a música me dê ideias de terror, rs.**

 **Convido todos os meus leitores que amam a Hinata Hyuuga a participarem escrevendo, lendo ou ambos. Como leitora garanto que tem muita one maravilhosa saindo do evento.**

 **Bora encher o mundo com fanfics diversificadas da Hyuuga, lê-las e, se o coração de vocês desejarem, comenta-las para incentivar mais e mais fics. 3**

 **Link do evento:**

 **. ?fbid=1548551698573710 &set=gm.705442422984458&type=3&theater&ifg=1**

 **Link da Imagem:**

 **.fr/pin/482166703845359503/**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy Moon**


	7. InoHina - Criação

**Resposta ao Desafio Um Mês AllHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook.**

 **Dia 7**

 **Casal: InoHina**

 **Tema: Música (Green Light - Lorde)**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... mas os uso em minhas fics românticas. 3**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Criação**

 **~*S2*~**

Agressivos como tubarões atrás de sangue, fanáticos sempre tinham mentiras e pragas para lançar quando elas passavam de mãos dadas.

— Abominações! — gritavam batendo em seus livros. — Deus criou o homem para a mulher e a mulher para o homem.

O fato era que Hinata e Ino estavam apaixonadas e nada mudaria o que sentiam.

Dia após dia uma nova batalha. Lágrimas, sorrisos, abraços e beijos a cada vitória alcançada culminando em um pedido.

Vestidas de branco, uma de curto a outra de longo, carregando delicados buquês, um de lírios e o outro de violetas, foram conduzidas pelos pais até o altar montado na praia em que se conheceram. Cercadas por sorrisos de felicidade de amigos e familiares, trocaram juras e alianças.

De mãos entrelaçadas, brilhantes olhos azulados fixos em úmidas íris peroladas, emocionadas ouviram o juiz de paz selar suas vidas, a alegria ao redor delas e o amor que sentiam uma pela a outra não deixando dúvida que sempre estiveram certas.

— Deus criou Hinata para Ino... — A jovem de longas madeixas loiras murmurou contra os lábios da morena.

—... e Ino para Hinata. — Sua esposa completou sorridente, unindo mais uma vez seus corações em um beijo abençoado pelo amor.

 **~*S2*~**

 **N/A – Essa fic é minha resposta ao desafio um mês de AllHina** **do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook. Cada dia do mês haverá um par diferente para a Hinata e em cada semana um categoria. Não é preciso participar de todos os dias e o mínimo é de 200 palavras. A categoria da semana é música, os escolhidos do dia são o casal InoHina e a canção Green Light - Lorde.**

 **Esse grupo sempre me faz sair da caixinha, dessa vez pra escrever meu primeiro – espero que de muitos – Yuri. 3 Torço que quem ler goste tanto quanto eu amei criar esse pequeno drabble. 3**

 **Convido todos os meus leitores que amam a Hinata Hyuuga a participarem escrevendo, lendo ou ambos. Como leitora garanto que tem muita one maravilhosa saindo do evento.**

 **Bora encher o mundo com fanfics diversificadas da Hyuuga, lê-las e, se o coração de vocês desejarem, comenta-las para incentivar mais e mais fics. 3**

 **Link do evento:**

 **. ?fbid=1548551698573710 &set=gm.705442422984458&type=3&theater&ifg=1**

 **Link da Imagem:**

 **art/Sister-account-icons-for-Ino-and-Hinata-324428505**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy Moon**


End file.
